


Temper

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: An Intimacy From Which They Never Recovered [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Jon Snow cut through the crowd to the far side of the building, patently ignoring the stares cast his way.What happened to him?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: An Intimacy From Which They Never Recovered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183121
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the manner in which I met one of my oldest friends. My brain said "what if Jonsa?" and I couldn't help myself. Lyrics by the Foo Fighters.

Sansa sat on the school steps, awaiting her yellow chariot. Robb usually drove her home, but he’d joined the football team this year, and after school practices ran late. The buses picked up the younger kids first, leaving the high schoolers to loiter in the interim. Sansa usually kept to herself. She pulled her earbuds from her backpack and set to untangling them when a wave of whispers washed over the schoolyard.

Jon Snow cut through the crowd to the far side of the building, patently ignoring the stares cast his way.

_What happened to him?_

She caught snippets of rumor, something about Jon and his temper. The set of his shoulders was forbidding, warding off any who might dare approach. None would care to, however. They’d just talk about him with his back turned.

She’d never seen him look so…

Well, Jon was always brooding. That wasn’t new. Now, though, a haze of anger simmered all around him. He dragged his knuckles along the brick. It was a disjointed image, so unlike the shy boy she’d seen on her couch most weekends. And now it occurred to her that she’d not seen Jon in months, not since Robb had become too busy to drive his little sister around.

A pang shot her through. Sansa watched him a while before she stood, unable to bear it a moment longer. More whispers swelled, these about her.

“What is she _doing_?”

“Is she crazy?”

The words rolled over her and, though she suspected this could come back to bite, she kept walking.

Jon didn’t see her. She moved slowly, hands out like he might spook. When she was close enough to see the red scrapes on his knuckles, she spoke in her softest voice.

“Hey, stranger.”

His eyes shot up, round and wary. Disbelief passed over his face once he saw it was her. She couldn’t blame him for the confusion. They’d barely exchanged ten words before--he’d always preferred her siblings.

“Hey, Sansa.”

She tried a smile. “How are you?”

The crease in his brow only deepened. “Why are you talking to me?”

It was a rude response, but she’d let it slide. She tried to think of an honest answer that wouldn’t upset him. She shrugged.

“You seemed like you could use a friend.”

Jon’s jaw shifted like he was grinding his teeth. His eyes were dark. They’d always been dark, but the flash behind them now made her stomach flip.

“I’m fine.”

Sansa pointed to his hand. “Working on your calluses?”

He looked at the blood, surprised. “Shit.”

“I think I have a bandage,” she said, pulling the zipper on her backpack.

“It’s fine.” He flexed his hand. “Don’t bother.”

Again, she chanced a smile. “Trying to impress a girl?”

“What?”

Now he was looking at her like she’d eaten her shoe. Her smile fell, little bells ringing around her skull. _You’re an idiot,_ they said.

“Never mind. I…” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll just,” she gestured over her shoulder, meaning to back away.

“You’re not bothering me.”

The words stopped her dead. Something familiar returned as he caught his lip between his teeth, looking chastised. It was a sweet expression. _Has his mouth always been so plush?_ She shook the thought loose.

“Well, something is.”

Jon moved a step closer, running a hand through his curls. “It’s stupid.”

Sansa glanced around at the wide berth the others gave them. He’d been hitting walls and still she’d approached. Whatever his reasons, they were unlikely to scare her off now. She didn’t say anything, but he understood.

“Fine,” he said, and cleared his throat. “Waymar said something about my mother and I kind of lost it.”

“Waymar Royce?”

His face wrinkled. “I know you have a thing for him, but--”

“I don’t,” she denied, her cheeks warm. “Not anymore.”

There might have been a time when she thought he had the look of a hero, but she couldn’t abide speaking ill of anyone’s mother. Her parents would call it a sign of low character. She didn’t think Jon would ever do such a thing, either.

“Thanks.”

Sansa couldn’t say why he was thanking her. Jon smiled, though, and she wanted more. Maybe she could get a real smile from him, one that wasn’t borne of politeness. She dug her earbuds out again, held one out to him.

“I’ll let you pick a song.”

The feeling of eyes on her back melted away as Jon thumbed at her phone. Then she heard the strumming of a guitar. It was a stripped back version of a song she’d heard before.

_Hello_

_I’ve waited here for you_

_Everlong_

She closed her eyes and listened, felt the gravitational pull of the boy at her side. It was like falling, but she wasn’t afraid. A minute later he tapped her arm.

“Your bus is here.”

She looked up to see he was right. _How’d he know which bus I ride?_

Jon handed her phone back, dropped the earbud in her palm. He didn’t say goodbye. Neither did she. They just shared a look before she had to go.

The bus pulled away as she settled in. She peered out the window to see the dark figure grow smaller until they turned a corner. Her phone buzzed.

_Are we friends now?_

Little tingles ran up her spine as she read the text over and over. She’d be Jon’s friend if he wanted. She saved his number before she typed a reply. The song played on.

_And I wonder_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_


End file.
